Flames x Vines
by YaoiLoverStories
Summary: Kain and Zero get freaky in the bedroom. Kissing, Boys Fucking and Biting.


Zero and Kain are lovers, they have a passionate night of sex and since it's Zero's first time. They are BOTH very exited.

Do not say anything about the title I just didn't know what to call it and since Kain controls flames and Zero controls vines it thought it would suit it.

Waring: This Fic contains Yaoi meaning boy x boy if yo don't like then hit the back button it's waiting for you or sit back grab a beer and read it till the end, cause if ya don't I'll kill ya. Then you can leave...leave a review. Either way I'll be happy. (Just Kiddin, do be so serious) Also contains biting, fucking and blood as a lubricant... maybe or I'll just use spit or a mix. (WHAT AM I SAYING)

Paring: Zero x Kain (Zero=uke and Kain=Seme)

Any way hope you enjoy this shitty love crap I WARNED YOU I SUCK ASS AT WRITING BUT I DO IT ANYWAY CAUSE I LIKE TO SEE WHAT PEOPLE SAY ABOUT IT. Damn. I'm tired. READ.

Kiddin hope ya like and be sure to review love you all !BRO FIST!

Zero moaned quietly as Kain domainated his mouth. Wet tougues clashing together in a frierce battle, their saliva mixing togther creating a sweet taste. Zero's hands reached up to tangle in the soft orange locks, while Kain's hands reached behind the silverette and grabbed that plush yet firm ass. Another moan escaped the hunters mouth as they broke the kiss.

Kain's mouth instantly latched on the pale neck, sucking, nipping and bitting lightly enough to leave a small light mark. A groan slipped out occansionally when Kain sucked on sensitive areas. The older vampire could feel his arousal get even harder at the sound of his love's sweet voice. He could also tell Zero was very aroused by the rather nice tent his in black boxers.

Pulling away he picked up Zero and gently layed him on his bed. Taking off Zero's last piece of clothing, he took in the sight of the hunter completely naked. Beautiful pale skin covered in a thin sheet of sweat, lavender eyes glazed over with lust, hair spead out on the pillow and legs spread wide for Kain to see. Climbing ontop of the younger, Kain passionately kissed him.

Wrapping his arms around Kain, Zero bucked into Kain, their dicks rubbing against each other making them both moan/groan. Breaking the kiss, Kain licked from his neck all the way down to his bellybutton and dipped his tongue in before latching onto a soft bud and pinching the other with his hand. Zero moaned even louder, the wet appendage abusing his nipples making him get harder if that was even possible.

After the same treatment of both nipple, the older vamp ducked in between Zero's legs and took the youngers length into his mouth. A suprised cry slipped out from him when the hot cavern engulfed his member. The sound coming from the younger, ecouraged Kain to keep on going and began to suck harder. Tongue running along the side of it as precum leaked from the tip. Sucking harder he pulled away until only the tip was in his mouth, Kain's tongue licked and dipped into the slit driving the hunter crazy. An pleasrurable sensation pooled in his stomach as he came into Kain's willing mouth, who swallowed it all gratefully.

Licking his lips, light orange eyes stared into beautiful lavender ones, a smirk played across his lips at the sight of him. Zero was panting lightly, body slightly tired from the amazing orgasm. The older vamp was once again in between his loves legs kissing up his thighs and sunk his fangs into the lovely meat, making moan as he drank the blood from his thigh. Taking his fangs out he coated his fingers in Zero's blood before, circling the tight puckered entrance with a finger.

The coldness of the blood made the hunter shiver slightly and moan ecstasy as Kain's lone finger pushed into his ass and began thrusting in and out. Soon another finger joined in and began scissoring the now loose hole. Loud moans spilled from the silverette as he founf himself hard yet again. A third and fourth was added opening up Zero even more. But when those finger disapeared, he whined quietly begging Kain to put them back in earning a soft chuckle from the elder.

Next moment Zero found himself face down and ass in the air, giving Kain easy access to his most privates. The hunters face flushed hard, which soon faltered when something wet slipped into his ass. The tongue licking the inside walls and coating them in saliva as he licked up the blood. "Ahh...K-kain...more..please" he, managed out breath uneven as the pleasure over took him. Pulling his tongue out, he leaned over Zero's back and turned his head to kiss him. Zero could taste himself in the others mouth, moaning as their tongues twirled together.

Something much bigger and harder made it's way to his ass, making him whimper in pain. Zero pulled out of the kiss and groaned as Kain's full 9 and a half inches plunged inside of him. Thrusting slowly at first they set a nice rythm and pace. Groans slipped from Kian, whilst moans came from the silverette. As soon as Kain hit Zero's prostate."OH GOD...KAIN..FUCK HARDER!..!" Zero demanded and Kain all to happily complied. Thrusting into that tight heat with vampire speed and angled his cock to hit Zero's prostate every time.

Zero sreamed in pleasure as that special spot was hit over and over again. His own hand began to jerk himself off, whilst being fucked like a rabbit. The thrust got even faster as he continued to scream and moan in pure pleasure. Zero was brought up to his chest and felt Kain's long fangs piere his neck. The feeling of his lover sent them both over the edge.

Akastuki thrusted one last time into Zero and shot his load inside, while Zero came all over the bed. Retracting his fangs, they stayed connected for a while to catch their breath. Slowly pulling his limp member out, they lay next to each other and held hands. Panting slightly Zero was the first to say something.

"That...That was Amazing" Turning to Kain he lay his head on Kain's chast, who instantly wrapped a arm around the silverettes shoulder and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Yeah it was, we should get some rest we have a long day ahead of us." Zero looked up to Kain, confused at first but soon relized what his lover meant.

"PERVERT..."

"I KNOW I AM, DARLING"

"YEAH BUT YOUR MY PEVERT"

"...IS THAT SO"

NOD

"I love you, Kain Akatsuki!"

"I love you too, Zero Kiryu my beloved angel"

With that the two young lovers fell to sleep, falling into a beautiful dream. Cuddled contentley in each others arms, safe and sound. All the worries in the world disappear and nothing else matters

The End

Please leave a review and tell me what you think. Is it good or bad, alright or terrible.

Question: what's your favourite Vampire Knight Pairing and can someone tell where I can find lots of Kain x Zero Fics cause I can't seem to find any also if you know any good fics with Toki x Nakajyo in them from Bus gamer please PM straight away like right now.

Thank you and until next time, peace out.

Oh almost forgot ask this question to you guys from a friend:

Which anime/manga character would you date and why?


End file.
